brillante
by Guardian19
Summary: porque la nieve no seria tan hermosa, pura y brillante sin la luz del sol.


musica: Reprise from Never Let Me Go

introdujo sus diminutos dedos en la nieve, haciendo una bola entre sus pequeñas manos.  
tenia una sonrisa de ilusión pintada en sus labios, ya rosados por el frío.  
la nieve caía despacio sobre ellos, mientras se hacían notar por un brillo provocado por la luz de las farolas.  
el parque estaba vacío, hacia horas que todos los chiquillos, con sus papas, se habían ido a sus casas,  
vestidos y listos para dormir, pero ellos acababan de salir del apartamento para que pudiera jugar un poco con la nieve.

"espera, Sherlock"  
"que?"

"..."

"que, que miras?"  
"no es precioso?"  
"el que?"  
"la nieve...esta..."

la pequeña se acerco a su padre que la observaba desde un banco jugar.  
-papa! papa! mira! esta brillando!-  
le mostró la nieve entre sus frágiles manitas.  
Sherlock se inclino para ver que traía entre sus manos.  
-oh! ya no brilla!- exclamo sorprendida-papa, antes brillaba...-susurro con pena.  
-eso es porque te has alejado de la luz-la explico-mira-  
Sherlock tomo de entre las manos de su peque a hija, la nieve, lo llevo hasta la luz de la luna que iluminaba una parte del banco, y lo fue soltando con cuidado.  
la nieve volvió a brillar, esta vez con tonos mas azulados, haciéndolo ver mas hermoso.  
-papa! brilla!- grito de alegría su pequeña.  
Sherlock la miro sonriéndola con dulzura, esa sonrisa que solo dedicaba a su familia y ahora, esa sonrisa que dedicaba únicamente a su hija.

"pero es solo nieve John, solo un fenómeno meteorológico que.."  
"Sherlock,no...observes la nieve, solo...mírala"

-auu, quema.._ se quejo ella agitando sus manos.  
-ven- se acerco y le enseñó sus manitas,  
estaban completamente rojas-te dije que te pusieras guantes...vas a enfermar.  
cogió sus diminutas manos entre las suyas con delicadeza, se inclino y soplo entre ellas calentándolas.  
las frotó y las calentó con cariño.

"la nieve cae en la calle, blanca, pura casi mágica, me da envidia, la gente adora la nieve (yo incluido) es hermosa y fría al mismo tiempo.  
supongo que por eso tengo envidia,nunca he sabido ser hermoso y mucho menos ser frío.  
lo se, ser frío no es una cualidad pero a veces me gustaría ser como la nieve hermosa, pura, fantástica, blanca y fría. como tu..."

-mejor?-  
-si-ella intento subirse a sus piernas.  
sherlock la aupó y la cogióentre sus brazos, rodeándola en un abrazo protector.  
sus largos rizos dorados cayeron como una cascada sobre su hombro, al tiempo que apoyaba su cabeza en el pecho de su papa.y cerro los ojos un momento.  
el la estubo acariciando.

"no importa que no seas como la nieve, john, para mi siempre seras mucho mas. porque si yo soy la nieve, tu eres el sol, tramites calidez, resplandeces, brillas y alegras a todos.

y si yo soy frío, tu hace mucho tiempo que derretiste el hielo de mi corazón"

-papa...-  
-si?  
-cuando volvera papi?-  
a sherlock le rompe el corazón cuando le pregunta eso.  
-donde esta papi?-  
-esta en un lugar mejor-  
-pero donde?-  
el la abrazo aun mas y señalo al cielo.  
los dos alzaron sus miradas.  
-ves? esta allá arriba, esta observandonos-  
-oh...y papi hace que la nieve caiga?-  
el la sonrió con melancolía, intentando no llorar.  
-si..-  
-pues es muy bonito! por que no baja a jugar con nosotros?-pregunto inocentemente mirando a su papa.  
-no puede, pero el esta contigo, siempre ha estado contigo y conmigo.  
y algún día...algún día volveremos a estar todos juntos.  
se quedo pensativa como solía hacer el, y tras unos segundos pregunto con timidez-papi me quiere...verdad?  
sherlock la miro con asombro-pues claro que te quiere! te quiere muchísimo! mas que nada en el mundo!  
te quiere de aquí a la luna y vuelta!  
ella se acurrucó en su pecho nuevamente.

"pero sabes que es lo mejor? que la nieve y el sol son mucho mas hermosos juntos, porque sin el sol, la nieve no seria hermosa, y no brillaría como lo hace ahora. por eso,john,por eso te necesito, porque tu eres único para mi."  
" y tu sabes que no puedo vivir si ti

somos todo lo que necesitamos

somos perfectos juntos"

-papa...  
-dime-  
-hecho de menos a papi...-  
aprovecho que su hija estaba medio dormida en sus brazos y dejo que una lagrima le recorriera la mejilla -yo también le hecho de menos- susurro acariciándola con afecto,

observo desolado, al cielo la nieve caer.

"te amo"  
"yo también te amo, siempre lo he hecho, siempre lo haré"


End file.
